


mew

by oni_ina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_ina/pseuds/oni_ina
Summary: old, old thing i wrote when i was into YOI.yes he is a neko im sorryplease forgive my sins





	mew

It was just a normal day. Nothing big, nothing special. You were headed to work when it started raining, and since you didn't want to be soaking wet you took shelter in the nearest building. It was a cozy cat café, and judging by the many posters on the walls, and what you read on them, they were closing down and all the cats would be given away. Too bad, you kinda liked it here. A nice employee gave you a towel and a place to sit, in which you settled down. You weren't seeing any cats, which made you both sad and happy, since it meant they all already had homes, but you wouldn't see any kitties. The only ones here were you, the employee and a boy with weird cosplay sitting down near a window. You decided to approach him. You walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He turns to you, scowling.  
"What, human?" You tilt your head.  
"Um, do you work here...? What do you mean 'human'?"You question.  
The employee walks up to you. "That's Yuri. He's the only one who hasn't been adopted yet, because of his bad atitude." You turn.  
"What..? Is he a cat?" You are so confused.  
She nods slowly, altough she seems confused by the question herself. You decide, you might as well talk to him(or try), since you dont have anything better to do. The employee walks away and you tap the blonde's shoulder.  
"How come you are for adoption if you're a human?" You tilt your head.  
He turns to you. "I'll tell you if you get me out of here."  
You furrow your brows. "How?"  
"Adopt me." It's short, lacks emotion, and his expression is as cold as can be. Yet it still manages to make your heart pound. You nod courtly and walk up to the kind employee from earlier to figure out what to do.  
You aren't sure if it's your curiousity that's driving you or the fact you might want to be the owner of that adorable boy.

You unlock your door and walk inside, kicking your shoes off. You sigh and turn to the boy beside you. "Come in?" He walks in, kicking his own shoes to a random spot of your living room before looking around. "Not bad." He calls. "I expected it to be pretty shitty, but you have a nice place." You walk by him, brow raised before going in the direction of your room, to hopefully dispose of your uncomfortable clothing. You felt exhausted. You'd gone out, gotten him clothes, did the groceries and (hidden from him)bought a collar. It was more out of instinct, something you do whenever you get a pet, but now you were genuinely curious if he would agree to using it.  
He barged into your room when you were midway through pulling of your pants down, and his whole face flushed a burning shade of red. He slams the door shut and (by the noise) runs away. You stare at the door, dumbfounded.  
You shake your head and continue changing.

After having changed into your much more comfortable sweatpants and oversized sweater, you walk into the living room, where Yuri is sitting down on the couch, his fluffy ears flat against his head of blonde hair. Once he sees you his whole face flushes again, looking away. "Sorry." He grumbles. "I should say sorry," His ears perk up and he looks at you. "You just wanted to explore and you ended up seeing my embarassing underwear." He smiles shyly at that, but it's so small you wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't pay attention. "Can you give me your phone?" You nod and hand it to him. He types something into your browser and hands it back to you on a wikipedia page. "Oh." You call. It reads 'neko' and as you read through it everything finally makes sense.  
"It was a neko cafe. Not a cat cafe." He explains. You nod, finally understanding. "Um. So now what?" You ask. He tilts his head. "Whadaya mean 'now what'? You adopted me. I belong to you." He answers. You look away, eyes wide and lips pressed into a thin line. That sounded hella erotic. Okay then.  
"...Right." You look back at him and click your tongue. "I want a collar." He says, a demand, not a wish. You deadpan and nod. "Okay." He looks up at you before standing up, tail swishing. "And I'm hungry." You sigh. "...Okay."

You smiled as you looked down at the food you'd made. It looked good, but you were still a bit worried if Yuri would like it. You shake your head and walk up to the living room, handing him a plate and sitting down on the couch beside you. He looks down at the food before beginning to gorf it down. Well, at least he didn't complain. You both ate in comfortable silence, with the exception of your obnoxiously loud neighbours next door, who happened to be hosting a homecoming afterparty.  
You sigh as you finish and take yours and Yuri's plate to the kitchen before walking back.  
"Okay." You cross your arms as you look down at him. "Here's the deal:" He tilts his head. "There's only one bed." He shrugs. "I'm used to sleeping on a cat bed, so anything is fine." You shake your head. "Then, you'll sleep on the couch."

After it all was settled, Yuri now sat on your couch, curled into a ball and wrapped cozyli in some fluffy covers. He slept soundly, chest going up and down as he breathed. You smile and turn the lights off before turning your back and walking back to your room.  
You were rudely woken up in the middle of the night. You open your eyes and turn, furrowing your brows when you see Yuri.  
"Uhm- Well- I can't slee-" Before he can finish his phrase, you wrap your arms around him and pull him down to your chest. You hug him close and pull the covers over his petite body as he shyly hugs back. You both drift off slowly into a dreamless sleep.

You wake up first, looking down at the strange source of warmth pressed up against your chest. You blink, slowly making sense of the cute creature hugging you. It hits you.  
Oh. Wait, how'd he even end up here?  
You let go of him and slip out his grip so quickly you fall off the bed with a thud. You sit up, eyes wide and now completely awake. You sigh as you rub your head, but when you look up Yuri is looking down at you, face flushed and eyes searching you for injuries. "I'm fine." You call and his worried gaze finally stops and focuses on your face. His expression softens. "Okay.." He slips out of bed and sits down beside you. "Idiot.." You smile. He was worried.  
You stand up and offer him a hand. "Breakfast?"  
He smiles in that charmingly shy manner of his and nods, taking your hand. "Sure."  
You end up deciding to eat on a nearby cafe,so you both get changed. When you're unlocking the door he yelps, and you turn to him with a furrow of your brows and a tilt of your head.  
"C-collar!" He calls,and you nod, walking back into your room. You walk out with the collar in hand. You gingerly put it on him feeling yourself flushing when he puts his hand over it and smiles sweetly. "Let's go!" You snap, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.  
He smiles and matches his strides to yours and nods. When you both arrive,you walk inside him following at your heel. You both sit down at a nearby table and pick up the menu. You end up picking the traditional western pancakes, and Yuri picks a chocolate cornet. You both get your food, and he is quick to attack.  
He bites the top, but the chocolate at the bottom starts dripping, so he takes a bite of the bottom before taking a bite of the top again. This endless cicle continues until he's done.  
You noticed you'd spent most of your time watching him then eating. You shakes your head and stab your fork into your pancakes, but you notice he had been eyeing them. You stick your fork out to him.  
"Say 'aah~'." You tease. He complies and you shake your head but willing feed him. You guessed sweets controlled his sour attitude. You both share the pancakes till thwir end, and you pay, before walking out with him, hand in hand. You pull your hand away to pet his head, gaining you a purr, and smile as you intertwine your fingers again and giggling at his flushed face as you both walked home, as it was too early for anyone to be in the freezing cold of russia.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you dont regret your choices TOO much


End file.
